Her Genjutsu
by Jibbless
Summary: The first time Sasuke saw her, he thought he was under her genjutsu. A ninja.. With PINK hair! Perhaps it is a genjutsu.. He felt that he had a teeny weeny bit of attraction for her. - KAMI! NO. That is - until he spotted her crush all of the precious tomatoes she was carrying.


**I don't think the Sharingan can see the chakra flow of ninjas but let's just pretend the sharingan can do all that jazz in this FANFIC, mkay?**

Disclaimer: Do you really think someone as clueless about the Sharingan as me is the owner of Naruto? I'll let you answer that yourself. Actually, don't. That was a rhetorical question anyway, I don't expect you to answer.

* * *

_**The first time he saw her, he thought he was under her genjutsu.**_

A soft current of air suddenly started to softly drift around the small crowd he was surrounded in.

Sasuke was currently walking down the streets of Konoha, walking to the marketplace to buy fresh, delicious tomatoes.

With the wind came a few pink petals.

Cherry Blossoms..

Sasuke looked around.

There were no Cherry Blossom trees close by..! Where the..

Immediately answering his answer; a big blob of pink came into his line of sight.

A girl.

With pink hair. Somehow, she seemed rather familiar.

The hair along with its color, he means.

He heard 2 or 3 ninjas around him shift and mutter "Kai" and then "Huh?" right after it.

The civilians around him gaped in awe and looked at the beautiful petals whirling in the wind.

_So beautiful.._

The people around him scattered, either trying to find their children who were attempting to catch the petals, or actually wanting to catch the petals themselves.

That was when he noticed the pink haired girl's full attire.

She was in ninja attire.

She's a ninja?!

A ninja.. With PINK hair?!

Perhaps it _is_ a genjutsu..

He performed Genjutsu Dissipation, and quietly muttered, "Kai."

...

But nothing.

Nothing happened. There were still petals mixed with the wind, whirling around the village.

That girl.. Seems so damn familiar it's annoying him.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell is this?!

He turned on his Sharingan which either fascinated or frightened the crowd. Both, even.

He moved his eyes about, but everything seemed normal; except for the whirling petals of course.

Is this even a jutsu?!

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl, her chakra flow even. Healthy, bright and the color of green perfectly flowing around her body.

Hm. Perfect chakra control.. She's probably a medic nin.

Medic nin.. Pink.. Damn it.. He still didn't get it.

He turned off the Sharingan and turned his eyes to the plastic bag she was holding. Inside, there were tomatoes.

_Magnificent._

The sight of the beautiful tomatoes she was holding gave him a - _sort of_ - slight attraction to her. Along with the calming glow of her chakra AND that it was perfectly flowing with no flaws. Seriously.

So he couldn't deny that he was slightly attracted to her. Just a little bit. A teensy, _weensy_, little bit. _Teeny weeny_.

The girl turned to her left and bent down to a little kid that was - annoyingly - poking at her bag. She smiled at the little boy and Sasuke gaped as she took out the biggest tomato out of the plastic bag and handed it over to the irritating little brat.

**KAMI! **How could she hand over her biggest tomato to that spoiled brat?!

His slight attraction to her had immediately dissolved right after that action.

No actually, it disappeared when the bag ripped open at the bottom of the plastic bag. The girl freaked out, stood up and crushed all of the tomatoes.

_KAMI!_

_Poor._

_Poor._

_Poor, poor tomatoes._

The little brat holding the big tomato stared at the crushed ones on the ground with big wide eyes. His agape mouth turned into a wide grin as he mischievously gazed at his tomato.

**Oh.**

**Shit.**

**Kami.**

_Oh, Kami. _Now he was definitely wishing to Kami that this was a genjutsu.

_**No. Please let this be a genjutsu.**_

**Shit.**

**NO.**

The little monster threw the tomato down onto the ground and stomped on it, as if it was mud.

**NO.**

Sasuke glowered at the duo. He was glowering so intensely that he didn't even notice the Sharingan turn on.

**NO.**

He turned his eyes back to the pink haired girl.

Kami, all this torture was all because of this annoying girl with bright pink hair and perfect chakra.

**ANNOYING GIRL.**

The pink haired girl stared at the ground and started to giggle. The twosome had attracted a few people.

The crowd surrounded them and Sasuke was a part of the crowd.

The people around him 'awwe'-ed and cooed at the girl and the kid. Nothing was cute about them.

If they were anything, they were annoying.

Hell, annoying is an understatement.

The girl straightened herself then looked forward and locked eyes with Sasuke.

Shit. What if she thought he was checking her out?!

He wasn't the only one staring at her, so why was she staring at him?

His fan girls in the background squeal.

_Oh._

The girl's eyes widened.

_Shit._

She pointed her index finger at him.

_Not another one! _Sasuke kept his emotionless façade as he looked at the small dot of her index finger pointed directly at him.

"YOU! I NEED those eye-" The girl was interrupted when an ANBU with dark hair appeared beside her. His face was covered with a white mask designed with reddish orange lines on the cheeks, forehead and chin. Sasuke doesn't really care.

"Haruno-san." The ANBU stole a quick glance at Sasuke then back at the girl.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you right away."

Tsunade? Why would Tsunade want to see a girl like her?

Suddenly, the color pink seemed to be slightly important in Sasuke's mind, as if his mind was trying to remind him of something.. But he just couldn't quite put it there.

The Haruno girl slumped her shoulders and she patted the ANBU's back, to which the man tensed at, then quickly relaxed to.

She sighed, "Arigatou, I'll go to her immediately." They were pretty far from the Hokage tower..

The ANBU nodded at her then quickly glanced at Sasuke again.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy?! Does he not know it's bothering him that he keeps glancing at him?!

Is he gay or something?

Sasuke glared at the ANBU.

"Haruno-san. It is important." The ANBU urged, knowing they were far away from the Hokage tower.

Haruno glanced at Sasuke then sighed, defeated.

The ANBU nodded at her again, then disappeared with a '**PLOP!**' and along with the sound came smoke, which surrounded the circle the girl(along with the little brat) was inside.

When the smoke died out, the pink haired girl was revealed with hands already formed the Ram Hand Seal.

The leaves floating in the air gathered and spun around her, along with the fast whizzing of the wind. They whirled and twisted around her until it shielded his view of her. The only thing he could see now was a whirlwind, with lines of pink, meaning that the cherry blossoms were flowing along with the wind.

The whirlwind soon dissipated and the girl was nowhere to be seen.

Well, that's what the civilians saw in their eyesight.

In Sasuke's eyes, he saw faint skid marks of her shadow in the air, which then dispersed as quick as he saw them. She's not that fast, Sasuke concluded.

"WOAAAAAAH! What was THAT?!" The little brat exclaimed, pointing to the spot the pink haired girl was standing on before.

Sasuke glanced at the little boy, "That was a whirlwind. Any closer and you could have died," He smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, then walking away with a well performed poker face.

As he walked away, he himself disappeared. Though nothing showed. No shadow skid marks for ninjas' eyes to see, only leaving the dust on the ground which flowed somehow faster than usual.

"WOAAAAAAH! Where did **HE** GO?!" The boy pointed at the dust drifting on the floor, "HE JUST DISAPPEARED!"

As you can see, Sasuke is not as creative as the girl who disappeared with petals and whirlwind surrounding her.

Though, he is arrogant.

* * *

This freaking plot has been stuck in my mind for days and I decided to give it a try. I think this will only be a two-shot. I HAAAAAAVE JETTT LAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Been awake since 3am, Lolz, Swag, Yolo, Peace.

FOLLLLOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW MEEEEE OOOOONNNNNNNN TWITTTERRR! SPAM ME ABOUT HOW BAD OF AN AUTHOR I AM!  JIBBLESS (Though, I would like to give 2 excuses for that.. I am 14 years old.. And English isn't my first language.. not even my second, but my THIRD! :O)

**...**

**...**

**Sooo? What did you think? Did you guys like the little boy who crushed Sasuke's favoured big tomato?**

**Leave in the review section!**

**BYE! GOTTA GO, MY BROTHER WANTS A TURN ON THIS! TEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**(I live off of them.)**

**DIGITAL COOKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS!****(Bad or good, because I AM NOT BIASED!)**

******!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW! !REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
